User talk:.Padfoot.
Charart I'll get right on that! I would've sooner, but I was at a sleepover then the Ex. So yeah. 20:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here she is! A fail Maplepool! 20:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Friends list Hi! its Ivyleaf wanna be friends and sorry about the mess up.IVYLEAF$ Signature Hey! I just wanted to tell you that you don't put Maplepool after you do the four ~. Or else it would look like this " (time stamp) Frostheart" same with yours. Also, if you leave a message on the PCA talk page, we will reply to you there. 15:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Go here, click the edit button on the side, and scroll down to where your name would be listed alphabetically.Enter your name, your character, and the date in the same fashion as the others are listed. That's all there is to it. -- 17:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Maplepool! Wanna be friends? ☆ Poppysky ☆[[User Talk:Poppysky|''Gotta love my awesomeness!]] 01:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) 'Hi and thank you for being on the RosexFox with me I think they are a cute couple : ) Ivyleaf 15:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC)' Hello! Hello Maplepool! I love your name! I do charat requests in case you want one! Nightflower Of ThunderClan 07:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Maplepool like the name *Leafpool* 00:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hi Sure! Tortie she cat blue eyes warrior longfurred Spotteddapple 18:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I saw your Mapleshade warrior. It's so pretty! Do you take requests? Sagestar 01:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar Re:Hi! Thanks sooo much! Name: Smooth Breeze Rank: Sharpclaw Leader. Gender: Female. Fongfurred or short: Long-furred. Ingures: think you mean injuries? None. eyes: Light blue eyes. Pelt: Gray with darker stripes. Thanks! I'm sure it would look fabulous since you're doing it :3 Sagestar 16:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar Holy crap! It's amazing! It is soooo good for the first try. You're really, really good at this! Do you take apprentices in spriting? Sagestar 02:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar Aw, thanks! If you need to contact me quicker, I have a g-mail and a youtube. Sagestar 02:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar charart hey! heres my info if you wanna make a charart! Name: Spiralflight Pelt: Pure Black Eyes: Turquoise (or blue if you dont have that color) Rank: Medicine Cat Etc: Whit spiral on forehead and little white wings( you don't have to do the wings they disappear :D), female, short hair thanks! you dont have to do it if you dont want to but ya here ya go :3 The Videos Hey, I LOVE your video's on the home wall. Their AWESOME!. Could you tell me how you did that? -Tigerblossom Re:question ﻿I got the ceremony and quote boxes by copying the coding from cat pages such as Firestar. I then edited the coding to make sense for Dappleclaw. And thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna get on that soon, but thanks! Dappleclaw 17:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Charart No offense Maplepool, but if you get too frustrated and want to withdraw your charart, you could always turn it over to me... [[User:Mistfire|'Mistfire']]Owl City! 19:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Thanks! I love those videos. I love those songs. She made even more! I looked her account up and there are a lot. there awesome. Look at it. -Tigerblossom Chararts Hi here ia what I want for my charart. Name: Violetshine rank: warrior Fur: white Etc fur: light gray tail-tip Inguries: nil eyes: violet(blue if you don't hav the colour) Long or short furred: long furred -Violetshine DUDE!!!! :P OH MAI GAWSH!!!!!! AT LEAST HALF OF THE THINGS ON YOUR USER PAGE IS STUFF THAT I THINK TOO!!!!! Can I be your friend? Seriously, I TOTALLY agree with everything you say on your user page. I'm just wondering- which forbidden couple do you like better, SilverxGray or SpottedxFire? :) You're cool, dude. Dawnbreeze123 18:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC) CHARART Hi! Can you make me a charart? Here is the information for my cat: Name: Swirl Rank: Apprentice Gender: female Eye color: brown eyes Fur length: long Pelt color: tri-colored marble (brown marble), white chest, muzzle, and tail tip, dark brown fur around her eyes If you can do one more that would be nice :) Name: Dustswirl Rank; apprentice Eye color: pale ice-blue Fur length: long Pelt color: tri-colored marble (brown marble), white forepaws, a dark brown paw, a white chest, muzzle, and tail tip, a dark brown ringed tail, and dark brown fur around his eyes Thanks - (Talk) 01:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually never mind because I know how to do them now.- Jayfeather forever WSW OMG i luv yur charart! so awesome!!! can u join this wiki? http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Signature Hey Maplepool. Usually I don't bug new users about this, but seeing as you're here to stay, I will XD Due to the signature policy, you have to change your signature so that it links to both your talk page and your user page. You can do that yourself, if you know how, or I can help if you want. I take signature requests =) Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| '''Back' from Maui; tanless]] 00:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) It's almost done. It's right here. Another annoying rule of said signature policy; you can't have more than six words in your signature, aside from your username. Got anything else you want me to put in the place of "BLAH"? XD And are there any other changes you want me to make while I'm at it? Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 23:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) It's done! Put this Into your signature box (under preferences) and then click the custom signature box. You're done! Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 00:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem =) I'm glad I could help. Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back ' from' ' Maui;' ' tanless']] 22:55, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad you like them, but do you know if we can combine chararts to one cluster file and have it on our page? I've asked around and nobody is answering lol Ivystripe 23:54, March 29, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe Join my New Wikia? Hey, Maplepool. I recently founded a new wikia, The Warrior Cats Clan Roleplay Wikia, and I'm looking for new members and was hoping you'd join. :) If so, leave a message on my talk page and on my talk page on my wikia! :) RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 21:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Leave me a message on my talk page there and browse around :) RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 21:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey When did I do this Silverstream outline? If I did..I forget things I'm sorry XD 00:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh, I see. Mossy did the Silverstream outline, not me XD Her talk page is in my siggie, as mine as in her's 'cause we buds XD. So look for her user (Dovesong) in my sig and ask her ;) 00:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Me, nightflower, frostheart and Rainwhisper are in her siggy 'cause we are friends :3, they are in my siggie too. Mossy made the outline, not me. You just clicked my name in her siggie. Here is the link to her page :D 01:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Charart I'll make a charart for you. And about the parents thing, we could be long-lost sisters XD 23:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Done! Here you go! 01:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wait, forgot the earpink and injuries! Brb. 17:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I fixed that, but the changes should show. 21:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:RE: Hi, I don't think you're allowed to have so many images on your page, so you might have to remove them... 21:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I see. xD idk, but read http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Policy:Image_Use again; it says one image, 'not one charart, so you still ''might ''have to remove it, but its your choice, I'm not forcing you to do anything :D 22:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Chartat Hi can u make me a info chart thing? Re:Re:: Oh, okay. XD Just making sure. 22:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) tryin 2 figure out how to delete Poppykit! Help! danks 4 helpn me, oh 4got dis.....Mossnose33 14:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Mossnose33 ''Mrrow? Who's Hazelpaw? 14:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Siggie It'd take too long for me to explain it myself, so look here to learn yourself. My friend Iceheart made it and it's a really helpful introduction to making siggies. 00:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You want anything else changed? 00:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Done. 01:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) What? No. Just sign with four tildes like this: ~~~~ 01:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join my new Wiki? It's Called Living On Our Own Wiki! You can join a Clan, Create a FanClan, Write Fanfics, Go to a Gathering, Join a project, or comment on real charecters in the books! It is not finished yet, and we need all the users we can to help set it up! Please, join if you can, 01:13, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hiya!!! Just dropping by for a random reason! Hi! 15:14, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:You must hate these Thanks for everything you said, and the best to you too :) 23:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Charart Sure! I'll give it a shot! No guarantees since I've never done torties, though. You want it on a warrior blank, correct? 01:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) What did I do to bother you? I didn't add much of anything on Raggedstar's page or Yellowfang's. Oh, you mean the mate thing!They aren't mates anymore. Yellowfang said in Secret of the Clans that Raggedstar didn't love her anymore, so they did stop being mates. Romance Girl 22:19, June 20, 2011 Your request! Here you go: I hope this is what you had in mind. Sorry if the shading looks a tad shaky, I have a hard time with my mouse sticking. If you wanna fix the shading, feel free to. I hope you like it :) 05:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:charart Great! I'm glad you like it! Sorry about the naming issue, I was going to put it under your username, Maplepool. It was really late at night when I finished and I was really tired. If you want, you can ask an admin to change the name to Spottedsong. Also, next time you comment on my page, please make a new post at the bottom unless your last post is the bottom, because then I have to search for it. 22:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) hi you may not know me but do u know how to make warrior,leader,queen,or other cat blanks, we need some for Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki, you can join if u like. 02:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Charart Hello. I'm not trying to be rude but can please make me a charart. Here's the info: Name: Oakleaf. Pelt color: reddish brown. Eye Color: Dark green Pelt Length: short-furred. Rank: warrior. If you agree, thank you. Romance Girl 08:55, July 11, 2011 Thamk you for the image. It is really nice! I don't know why you think it sucks. Romance Girl 01:13, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Romance Girl Your Charart request *reads through the description* Alright, Im on it! xD-- Heeeeeere she is! Tell me if you want anything chaged 8P -- 21:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Im pretty sure one of the admins deleted it. By the way, do you happen to already have one? If so, the that's all your gonna get. Sorry bout that, but you can only have one. It IS the rules ya know 8\ -- Hmm. I'll tell you what: I'll instead post it here so I wouldn't have to put another admin through deleting it again -- 00:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ok, thanks! I'll definatly keep that in mind!!! :D 23:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) LionXIce OMG!!! It's really hard to find someone who supports LionXIce!!!! LionXIce all the way!!!!!! 20:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Quick question I wanted to know if you originally made the charart (personal image) on your page, because I'm going to vote on you and I wanted to mention that you could do torties. 20:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. I just wanted to know. I'm still gonna vote for you 20:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re; Hey, i did it. I wasnt sure if you wanted the black part in the border or not, so if i got it wrong just let me know. Maple♥poolMischief brewing Maple♥poolMischief brewing Hi :)! Ooops Hi :)RosebudSasha and Jacob 02:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Name:Rosebud Gender:She-Cat Pelt legth:Short Main pelt color:Black Markings:Scar on flank Inguries:None Eye color:Mix on blue/gray/green.If you cat do that then ice blue Rank:Warrior Do you need my family info? oops the info stuff up there is me! RosebudSasha and Jacob 02:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Charart (catpicture) for Squrrielstar plzz :3 Pelt color: soft brown with white flank, paws and tip of tail Pelt length: a bit long, kind of bit longer on the flank Eyes: Lake blue (the pretty blue xD) Body size: small (but an advantage for being a good fighter) long tail (fluffy) (anything else ask meh pweaze :3) Charart Request Name: Starshine Gender: Female Pelt length: Longhaired Main Pelt Color: Silver Markings: Star shaped birthmark on paw (Either paw) Injuries: Long scar down flank Eye Color: Pale Golden (Like Dovewing's) Rank: Warrior Starpaw Apprentice of MidnightClan 02:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The scar was suposed to be on her flank.And could u make me a like info bok?Like with her clan,family,ect?But thats really good!!! :)RosebudSasha and Jacob 03:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Charart Thanks! It's really good! :D Starpaw Apprentice of MidnightClan 14:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) re: name sorry about that :O the cat's name? well i'll tell you both mine cat: Squirrelstar username: =Squrrielstar= =Squrrielstar= 23:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC)=Squrrielstar= My kitteh Is awesome!!! thank youz X3 she'z cute too :3 =Squrrielstar= 23:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC)=Squrrielstar= Charart Hi, could you make me a charart? Shimmercloud brown and black tortoiseshell (like tawnypelt) white paws green eyes warrior longhair thanks! [[User:Emma8362|'''DaRk]][[User Talk:Emma8362|'RiVeR']] 23:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much!! She looks great! [[User:Emma8362|'DaRk']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'RiVeR']] 17:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Nope but thats alrigth! :) Coudl you make me a info box??Like clans,family,ect? RosebudSasha and Jacob 20:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi :( The people on the chat r just mean to me.Playa 2 and Blackfur.I just wanna delete my account and jus tleave Its Blackfur and Playa to.No one likes me besides u.I just want ot delete my account and leave this wiki. RosebudSasha and Jacob 20:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ok i guess :/ there just so rude!!RosebudSasha and Jacob 20:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The non rude ones r the ones who dont join the chat.Brackenfur,Blackfur,and Playa 2 are the rude ones.RosebudSasha and Jacob 20:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) How come i cant join the chat?? 20:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) never mind i wasnt loggged in oops :)RosebudSasha and Jacob 20:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re; Adderfang Tweak the warriorn image. The point of TW is to improve images and make them consistent. But all these images are going to drive me insane XS. 19:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re; Images Rainwhisper got them before i did. 19:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hi, I was just wondering if you would like to join Warrior Clan Fanfiction wiki. It is a fanfiction wiki were you can write fanfiction, roleplay, create your cat/clan, or just chat with friends. Here is the link if you are interested: http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Clan_Fanfiction_Wiki 03:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC)